The quick freezing of meat process is aided by the disclosed device. Presently, most meat processing plants are using either a wooden spacer or a stainless steel spacer. Several disadvantages are encountered in these present methods:
1. The cleaning of a wooden spacer is both a difficult and time-consuming job; PA1 2. Wood has a tendency to splinter and absorb water; and PA1 3. The cost of stainless steel is much greater than the disclosed and instantly claimed invention.